


Love Brewing.

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, DEArtfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Summary: Nines is an android that has been created to work as a barista, Gavin visits during his work days to enjoy the coffee and the company of Nines. One day the baker gets sick and Nines tries to take over, not thinking about how his program isn't made for it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DEArtfest [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Love Brewing.

Gavin had gone to the same coffee shop on his way to work for a while now but ever since the new android started working there he would stop by more often, now even going on his days off just so he could admire that new barista android who was way too good looking for their own good. Gavin had always watched the android from afar since he was way too anti social to actually start a conversation with anybody, so when the other made the first move in talking to him it made his heart flutter, deepening his interest in the android. Now he finally had to courage to atleast make some small talk any time he went to get coffee and since he would be there almost daily the two of them started to get to know each other pretty well.

It was an early Saturday morning when Gavin decided to go out to get some coffee, feeling excited but nervous to see Nines at the shop. Techninally the RK900 didn't have a name but he felt awkward calling him that so Gavin decided to give them some sort of a nickname which Nines was very appreciative of. It was still early so the shop was fairly empty when Gavin entered the building, the familiar sound of the bell cause Nines to appear from the door behind the counter, a smile plastered across his face. His face seemed to be covered in white flour which was a new sight to be scene.

"Good morning, Gavin! I am sorry you have to see me in such an bad state," Nines apologized which caused Gavin to raise an eyebrow while approaching the counter, leaning both of his arms on it to take a closer look at Nines. "I don't think you look that bad right now, but I do wonder what you are doing.. are you trying to create your own drugs down there? You know I am DPD right?" Gavin joked with a smirk playing on his lips. "Maybe I am, maybe I am not, you are the detective here, figure it out?" Nines teased back before holding up the bag of flour. "Our baker called in sick this morning and we don't have a replacement.. they told me to try and make stuff but it's not in my programming to bake," Nines admitted.

Gavin was quiet while listening to Nines, getting distracted by the flour stain that was right on Nines's nose which made the android look even more adorable than usual but seeing the red LED on their temple caused him to snap out of thought, feeling sorry about the stress that Nines would be in at that moment. "I am not a baker by any means but I wouldn't mind helping you, I am free today anyways." The words were out of his mouth before he could even realise what he had said. _Why would you say that, Gavin? you are a horrible baker_

The smile on Nines's face made it all worth it however since he seemed to be relieved that somebody would be helping him with the mess that was currently happening. "Thank you, Gavin! I can definitely use the help cause I think I might end up accidentally burning down the building if I keep going," Nines said while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Come with me to the kitchen," Nines turned to the door as Gavin hopped over the counter. "You could just step around it, you know," Nines shook his head as Gavin grinned. "I know, but this was cooler." 

With an eyeroll Nines entered into the kitchen area which was quite literally destroyed with ingredients as well as trays with completely burned pastries. "Hey they don't look too bad," Gavin said as he picked up a cookie only to find that it was as hard as rock. "Never mind..." he continued as he put it down once again. "We might want to clean up first before we try anything," Gavin stated while wiping some of the sugar off the countertop, watching it fall onto the ground. Nines nodded in agreement and the two of them started to clean up the mess that Nines had created. He felt guilty for having Gavin help him with the mess but there was no way he would be able to do it by himself.

Nines handed Gavin an apron once the kitchen was a clean as they would need it to be, watching as the other male put on the apron with the cat pattern. "Looking adorable," Nines remarked as Gavin have him a playful shove. "Shut up and let's get to work already," Gavin mumbled, trying to hide the blush that had crept up on his face but Nines had already noticed it, deciding not to comment on it to avoid further embarrassment for Gavin. "Alright, I have the intruction lists here, it says everything we need, how to make it and how long it needs to be baking," Nines said, placing the laminated cards onto the table. "Let's start with an easy one," Gavin remarked.

The two of them managed to get through the easier receipes without huge failure. While the products weren't as great as the usual baker would make them, they would be good enough to put in the shop. Nines returned to the kitchen after putting the ready creations in the display case, taking a moment to watch Gavin as he was trying to figure out some of the harder pastries. Nines could feel his thirium pump beat faster as he studied Gavin. His hair was a mess, there was some flour on his face which had gotten stuck in the scruff, his eyes were scanning the paper and his face was serious. Gavin had taken off his jacket, giving Nines the opportunity to really see how toned his body was. "Hey, you coming to help or what?" Gavin's voice broke Nines's staring as he quickly nodded, moving over towards the male's side.

After five failed attempts they finally managed to put their final batch in the oven, sitting on the ground side to side with their backs against the counter. "If this batch doesn't come out right then I don't know anymore, I might burn the building down myself and you will just need to find a new job," Gavin joked. Nines rolled his eyes and grabbed a hand full of flour from the ground, throwing it at Gavin. "Oh shut up you."

"Hey!" Gavin pushed himself off the ground and wiped some of the flour that was on the countertop onto Nines as revenge. "No, Gavin! I still need to work you know!" Nines yelled out, trying to sound angry but he couldn't help but laugh at the two of them acting like a bunch of children. "Well, maybe you just have to work looking like this," Gavin said while holding a fist full of cocoa powder. Nines quickly moved forwards, grabbing Gavin's wrist. "Hell no!" he laughed out, shaking Gavin's arm to make him drop it. "Fine, fine," Gavin answered as he dropped the powder onto the counter.

The two burst into a loud fit of laughter when they really had a good look at each other's state. Gavin reached up to shake some of the white flour out of Nines's hair while Nines wipes the stain's off the other's face. They both suddenly became painfully aware about the small space between the two of them, staring at each other, now nervous. "So uhm, I have been wanting to ask you something," Gavin finally broke the silence as he continued to stare at the android's perfect face. "What is it?" Nines's voice was barely a whisper. "Would you like to go out some time?" Gavin finally asked.

Nines finally removed the hand that had been lingering on Gavin's face, a smile spreading across his lips. "I would love that very much actually," he answered. "I've been waiting for the moment to ask you, to be honest," Nines admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a joke about Gavin asking Nines if he is making drugs. In The Netherlands a 'coffeeshop' is a place where they legally sell drugs.


End file.
